Une famille pour Harry Potter
by bev28
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Harry avait été reparti à Poufsouffle ? Et s'il aimait les potions ?


Résumé :

Défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron : le défi « et si … » Et si Harry Potter était un Poufsouffle et le défi du maître des potions : la Pimentine.

Que ce serait-il passé si Harry avait été reparti à Poufsouffle ? Et s'il aimait les potions ?

Pour comprendre :

Voldemort est mort la nuit du 31 octobre, il n'y a ni Horcruxe ni prophétie. Sirius Black est mort en prison ( désolé pour ceux et celles qui l'apprécient). Harry a été maltraité chez les Dursleys mais pas beaucoup plus que le suggère l'œuvre de JKR

Disclamer :

L'œuvre de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire est de moi !

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

P.S : C'est ma première fiction, alors pas trop de tomates s'il vous plait !

* * *

La Répartition

Harry Potter était seul dans son compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il avait le nez plongé dans son manuel de potions.

Il faut savoir que ce jeune sorcier de onze ans n'avait pas eu un début de vie facile. Orphelin à un an il a atterri chez sa tante et sa famille. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Harry a longtemps essayé d'obtenir l'amour de sa famille de sang mais peine perdue. Harry était différent, il était un sorcier et sa tante le savait depuis le début. Pourtant Harry ne se sentait pas différent, certes il faisait des choses bizarres et « monstrueuses » d'après son oncle. Pour Harry, c'était juste … lui.

Ce garçon était seul, très seul. Son cousin Dudley avait tout fait pour qu'il n'ait aucun ami à l'école primaire, ceux qui avaient essayé l'avait payé cher. Alors Harry s'était réfugié dans son imagination, dans ses rêves où il avait une famille qui l'aimait, des amis avec qui jouer… Il savait bien que cela n'était pas réel mais cela l'aidait à affronter la haine et l'indifférence de sa prétendue famille.

Harry resta seul pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa future école. Il pu enfin lire ses manuels de cours, les Dursleys ayant mis sous clés ses fournitures jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après s'être parer de son uniforme, il descendit à l'arrêt du magnifique train. Sur les quais, Hagrid, celui qui était venu lui apprendre qu'il était un sorcier comme ses parents, les attendaient.

\- Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plaît ! cria le géant

Il emmena les nouveaux arrivants au bord du lac où ils montèrent quatre par quatre dans des barques pour naviguer sur le lac sombre. Les jeunes sorciers furent alors émerveillés par la vision digne de conte de fée du château qui allait les accueillir pour les sept prochaines années. Arrivés à un Hangard à bateau, ils montèrent un nombre conséquent de marches pour atteindre une grande porte. Devant celle-ci, une femme d'un âge certain, respirant le sérieux et la rigueur, le chignon strict et les lèvres pincées complétant le tableau. Harry se dit tout de suite qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas contrarier cette dame sous peine de lourdes conséquences.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis le professeur McGonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose et suis la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Derrière cette porte se trouve la Grande Salle où les élèves des classes supérieures vous attendent. Mais avant de vous assoir, vous allez être répartis entre quatre Maisons correspondant au quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Votre nouvelle maison sera comme une seconde famille, chaque bonne action vous fera gagner des points à votre maison et chaque infraction lui en fera perdre. A la fin de chaque année, la maison ayant le plus de point gagne la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je vais voir si tout est prêt, veuillez patientez.

Harry était impressionné par ce discours, il se demandait comment leur future Maison leur serait attribuée. Pendant cette réflexion, il ne vit pas un jeune homme blond platine, qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'approcher de lui.

\- Alors c'est vrai, Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard, clama-t-il en fixant la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair du jeune brun.

Harry n'aurait pas survécu à sa famille sans développer de la répartie et un don d'observation et d'analyse de l'autre, exceptionnelle. En regardant son vis-à-vis, il vit un garçon venant sans doute d'une famille fortunée et réputée, il remarqua aussi que le blond tremblait et aussi qu'il était seul, sans doute fils unique, la réputation familiale l'empêchant de créer des liens authentiques.

\- En effet … ? répondit Harry en interrogeant du regard le sorcier blond sur son patronyme.

\- Draco Malfoy énonça ce dernier en lui tendant la main

Harry serra cette main et il sentit les épaules de Draco se détendre. Il ne savait pas s'il serait proche de ce sorcier mais en tout cas, à cet instant, il ne s'était pas fait un ennemi.

Le blond allait dire quelque chose quand le Professeur McGonagall réapparut en leurs demandant de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense, quatre grandes tables prenaient place dans la longueur, elles étaient entourées d'élèves. Au fond, se trouvait une table, perpendiculaire aux quatre autres, derrière celle-ci, des adultes siégeaient, les Professeurs bien évidement. Ils avaient vue sur toute la salle, au milieu de cette table, sur l'équivalent d'un trône, se tenait un vieux sorcier portant une longue barbe argentée et ayant des yeux bleus pétillants, le Directeur.

Harry fut tout de suite méfiant, il avait appris à la dure que parfois les personnes qui avait l'air les plus affables étaient les plus mal intentionnées.

Il fut émerveillé par le plafond si semblable à une nuit étoilée, il entendit une de ses camarades expliquées que ce plafond était décrit dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard ». Harry se morigéna, il savait qu'il aurait dû acheter cet ouvrage, mais à la place il s'était laissé tenter par un grimoire listant la majorité des ingrédients de potions et qui expliquait les réactions entre eux. Dès que possible, il irait à la bibliothèque consulter ce qu'il n'avait pu acheter.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent devant l'estrade sur laquelle était la table professorale. Un tabouret était placé devant, dessus un chapeau éliminé trônait. Quel ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry quand une déchirure apparut dans le couvre-chef et qu'il entendit.

 _Il y a déjà mille ans_

 _Quand vos aïeux étaient enfants_

 _Quatre Grands Sorciers_

 _De cette école firent une réalité_

 _Chacun prônait des qualités_

 _Et ainsi les élèves furent séparés_

 _En quatre maisons_

 _Où vous répartir est ma mission_

 _Godric Gryffondor, fougueux_

 _Appréciait non les téméraires mais les courageux_

 _Ceux de sa maison_

 _On foi en leurs actions_

 _Rowena Serdaigle, sage,_

 _Plus que la connaissance, aimait de l'esprit ses rouages_

 _Ceux sous sa bannière,_

 _La curiosité, ils vénèrent_

 _Helga Poufsouffle, la mère_

 _A fait du travail, la loyauté, son caractère_

 _Les élèves dans son giron,_

 _Une famille unie, ils trouveront_

 _Salazar Serpentard, le rusé_

 _N'appréciait que les plus doués_

 _Ceux sous son flambeau_

 _Etaient animés d'ambition et d'idéaux._

 _Chaque élève depuis 1000 ans_

 _Trouva sa place sur ses bancs_

 _Venez me poser sur votre tête_

 _Que votre maison puisse faire la fête._

La salle entière applaudit le chapeau. Une fois le calme revenu, le Professeur McGonagall reprit la parole.

\- Je vais vous appeler chacun par votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête afin qu'il détermine votre maison, sur ce, Abbot Hannah !

Une jeune fille blonde avec des tresses s'avança, le Choixpeau cria rapidement : Poufsouffle ! Et ainsi de suite, les noms défilèrent, les tables applaudissant successivement en fonction du choix de la Maison. La jeune fille connaissant l'Histoire de Poudlard alla à Gryffondor et Draco à Serpentard.

\- Potter Harry

Le jeune sorcier s'avança, il plaça le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux hirsutes.

 _\- Quel esprit intéressant_ , entendit-il dans son esprit _, je vois un passé difficile, une bonne intelligence et oh, le désir de faire ses preuves, mais où donc vais-je te mettre ?_

Peu-importe pensa Harry, lui il voulait juste des amis, enfin, et se reposer, apprendre, vivre aussi.

 _\- Oui tu as_ raison répondit l'artefact comme en écho à ses pensées _, tu es courageux quand cela est nécessaire mais tu n'aimes pas aller au-devant du danger, tu es ambitieux mais tes objectifs ne sont pas faire carrière ou obtenir du prestige, tu aimes apprendre mais par-dessus tout tu as Besoin de liens, d'affection, de confiance, pour t'épanouir, aussi ta Maison est…_

\- …Poufsouffle !

La table où la première élève fut répartie applaudit même si un silence surpris lui faisait écho.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir et écouta d'une oreille distraite la fin de la Répartition, il applaudissait juste en même temps que ses camardes. Quand Ronald Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor, le directeur se leva leur souhaiter bon appétit. Et là, les tables se remplirent de victuailles, de plats sentant délicieusement bon. Harry se servit avec joie mais ne pris que de faibles quantités, son estomac n'étant vraiment pas habitué à un tel festin.

Le jeune Poufsouffle observa ses camardes de Maison, ils étaient six premières années en tout, trois garçons, trois filles. Aucun n'avait l'air de se connaitre. En mangeant, il regarda également la table des Professeurs, il reconnut le Professeur Quirrell qu'il avait croisé au chaudron baveur, ce dernier croisa le regard d'Harry et inclina la tête en un salut qu'Harry lui retourna. A coté de lui se tenait un homme austère et impressionnant qui dégageait une aura puissante, Harry se demanda ce qu'il enseignait. Aussi il questionna à un élève à côté de lui

\- Dis-moi, qui est cet homme à côté du Professeur Quirrell ?

\- Le Professeur Snape, il enseigne les potions, après tu as McGonnagall puis le directeur Dumbledore ensuite tu as Flitwick qui enseigne les sortilèges, puis Brulopot pour les soins aux créatures magiques, Balbing pour les runes et Vector pour l'arithmancie, à côté d'elle le Professeur Chourave pour la botanique, c'est aussi notre directrice de Maison. De l'autre côté de Quirrell, tu as Sinistra qui enseigne l'astronomie et enfin Burbage pour l'étude des moldus.

\- Merci c'est plus clair !

\- De rien, si tu as des questions, tu demandes à Gabriel - dit-il en désignant un élève d'environ quinze ans, châtain aux yeux bleus avec un insigne de préfet accroché sur sa robe de sorcier – C'est notre préfet avec Amalia qui est à coté de lui.

Harry observa de plus près ses préfets, Amalia avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux pers, elle discourait avec son collègue sur des plantes dont Harry ne reconnaissait pas les noms. Il allait remercier de nouveau son voisin quand Dumbledore fit tinter son verre pour demander le silence.

\- Cher élève, vous voilà sustentés et avant d'aller trouver un repos bien mérité, je me dois de vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite comme son nom l'indique est proscrite. Vos directeurs de Maisons vous expliqueront plus en détail le règlement et le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Sur ce, je laisse le soin à vos préfets de vous accompagner jusqu'à vos salles communes, bonne nuit !

Harry n'y arrivait pas, l'affabilité du directeur lui paraissait vraiment fausse. Peut-être était-il trop méfiant ? Il suivit, avec ses camarades, Gabriel et Amalia. La salle commune des Poufsouffles se situait en sous-sol près des cuisines. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant une pile de tonneaux, Gabriel montra aux premières année le deuxième tonneau de la deuxième rangée en partant du bas et il frappa cinq fois comme les cinq syllabes d' « Helga Poufsouffle » expliqua-t-il, ensuite. Le tonneau s'ouvrit alors sur une pente douce montante, les élèves s'y engouffrèrent pour atteindre leur salle commune. Elle était ronde toute en nuance de jaune et noir, remplis d'objets en cuivre et de boiseries, partout sur les meubles, au sol se trouvait des plantes tantôt immobiles tantôt déambulantes, parfois silencieuses ou parfois bavardes… c'était une pièce lumineuse et chaleureuse, un feu ronflait dans une immense cheminée et au-dessus de l'âtre, le portrait de leur Fondatrice leur fit un clin d'œil.

Harry se sentit tout de suite à l'aise dans cette pièce, il s'y voyait y étudier de longues heures ou y plaisanter avec ses futurs camarades, oui, il serait bien là.

Le tonneau se rouvrit derrière eux laissant entrer le Professeur Chourave. Elle leur fit un immense sourire. C'était une femme entre deux âges, légèrement potelée qui respirait la gentillesse sincère. Ses cheveux bouclés et grisonnant encadraient un visage rond et chaleureux dont les yeux marrons brillaient de bienveillance.

\- Bonsoir jeunes Poufsouffle commença-t-elle doucement, et bienvenue dans votre deuxième foyer. Je suis le Professeur Chourave, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de vous pendant les sept ans à venir. Si jamais vous avez un quelconque problème, mon bureau qui est vers les serres de Botanique est toujours ouvert. De plus mes appartements sont derrières cette porte, si vous avez besoin vous pouvez m'interpeler à tout moment, de jour comme nuit. Comme vous l'a dit le directeur, demain je vous parlerais des règles de l'école mais pas ce soir, vos cerveaux on déjà beaucoup d'informations à traiter. Pour demain, le levé est à sept heure maximum, les préfets vous attendrons pour vous accompagner au petit déjeuner où il faut que vous vous présentiez à huit au plus tard, les cours commençant à huit heure et demi. Pendant le repas je vous distribuerai vos emplois du temps, je peux déjà vous dire que vous commencez par botanique. Avez-vous des questions ?

Aucun élève ne paraissait avoir de question, Harry en avait des milliers mais il préférait attendre le lendemain pour faire le tri avant. Leur directrice leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Harry, pour l'instant, l'adorait, elle dégageait une aura tellement douce ! Gabriel emmena les trois garçons de première année à leur dortoir. C'était une salle ronde et grande où trois lits à baldaquin trônaient chacun recouvert d'une douce couverture en patchwork. Leurs bagages étaient devant les lits, Harry avait, à son grand plaisir, celui vers la petite fenêtre ronde donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Sa chouette Hedwige, cadeau de Hagrid, l'attentait sur son perchoir, elle lui fit une caresse du bec et tapa aux carreaux que lui ouvrit son maître. Après une toilette dans la salle de bain commune, Harry s'enfouit avec bonheur dans les couettes chaudes de son lit moelleux en priant pour que cette journée ne soit pas un de ces rêves qu'il sait si bien s'inventer.

* * *

Le premier jour d'école

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il eut un moment de panique en se disant qu'il n'avait pas fait le petit déjeuné et qu'il serait puni par Vernon, avant de se rappeler qu'il était à Poudlard. Le jeune Poufsouffle souffla un bon coup puis se leva. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, ses deux compagnons de chambre dormait encore, Ernie et Justin se rappela t'il. Il put profiter de la salle d'eau tranquillement le temps que les deux autres émergent. Harry, fin prêt, rejoignit avec plaisir sa salle commune, elle était encore quasi déserte, seul Gabriel et Amalia assit dans de magnifiques fauteuils de cuir, chuchotaient avec passion. Plus Harry les observait, plus il suspectait une idylle entre ses deux préfets. Il s'approcha doucement.

\- Bonjour dit-il doucement

\- Bonjour Harry, répondirent en cœur les deux cinquièmes années, As-tu bien dormi ?

\- A merveille, en plus je suis vers la fenêtre c'est génial !

C'est sûr c'est que ça lui changeait agréablement de son placard et de son matelas éliminé.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour cette journée, tu as des questions ? le pressa Gabriel, une inquiétude dans le regard

Son préfet était une vrai mère poule, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on lui avait donné cette mission. Harry rit doucement, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un était soucieux de comment il allait et il fallait que ce soit un adolescent.

\- Oui tout va bien Gabriel, j'ai bien pris mon livre de botanique ainsi que mes lunettes et gants de jardinage, je suis paré. On attend les autres pour aller dans la grande salle ? Ernie et Justin ne devraient pas tarder, ils se réveillaient au moment de mon départ.

\- C'est ça, lui répondit doucement Amalia, d'ailleurs je vais voir où en sont les filles, je reviens, lança-t-elle en franchissant la porte du dortoir des filles.

Amalia avait une énergie et une joie de vivre impressionnante. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait faire un jour confiance à ses deux préfets.

Une fois les six élèves rassemblés, l'équipé partit en direction de la Grand Salle, Harry en profita pour mémoriser le chemin. Ils furent les premiers élèves à s'installer derrière leurs assiettes. Seuls quelques professeurs étaient déjà présents, leur tête de Maison, l'austère professeur de potions ainsi que le professeur Quirrel.

Harry s'attabla avec plaisir et il commença à discuter avec ses compagnons de dortoir pendant que la salle se remplissait petit à petit d'élèves. Il apprit que Justin avait su comme lui qu'il était un sorcier à ses onze ans, ses parents n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Alors qu'Ernie venait d'une famille où ils étaient sorciers depuis plusieurs générations. Harry ne savait pas comment aborder les filles, c'est Susan, une jeune fille brune avec visage doux qui entama la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis contente d'être à Poufsouffle, je m'y suis toute suite sentie chez moi et j'ai vraiment bien dormi et vous ?

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent de la tête, la jeune sorcière, tenant à entendre le son de leur voix, continua son interrogatoire.

\- Quelles matières pensez-vous aimer ? en lisant mes livres, je pense que c'est botanique et sortilèges, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

Harry reconnu qu'elle était douée, une question où ils ne pouvaient pas répondre par oui ou par non, les forçaient à ouvrir leur bec.

\- Potion, botanique et soins aux créatures magiques pour la troisième année, répondit tranquillement Harry.

\- Non pas les potions, non moi, je préfère la Défense contre les forces du mal, s'exclama Ernie

\- J'aurais une préférence pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges pour l'instant, conclu Justin.

Harry était satisfait, ils se complétaient plutôt bien et pourraient s'entraider. Le jeune Poufsouffle vit le Professeur Chourave s'avancer, une pile de feuille dans les bras. Il se leva avec grâce et se rapprocha de sa tête de Maison.

\- Vous voulez un coup de main Professeur ? lui propos a-t-il

\- C'est gentil Harry, ce n'est pas de refus. Accepta Pomona, en lui tendant la pile de règlements intérieurs, peux-tu les distribuer Harry, tous les Poufsouffle doit en avoir un ?

\- Bien sûr Professeur !

Et Harry plaça avec soin un règlement à coté de chaque assiette, cela ne prit pas longtemps, Susan s'étant proposée d'en distribuer la moitié. Une fois fini, ils se rassirent, juste au bon moment pour voir leur professeur de botanique revenir vers eux leur donner leur emploi du temps.

\- Harry, Susan, 5 points chacun pour m'avoir aidée avec les papiers, leur accorda-t-elle.

Harry était content, son aide avait été reconnue et non prise pour acquise, cela le changeait. Il regarda de plus près son emploi du temps.

 _Emploi du temps Harry James Potter_

 _Lundi 8h30-10h30 Botanique 10h30-12h30 Potions / 14h30-16h30 Sortilèges_

 _Mardi 8h30-10h30 Métamorphose 10h30-12h30 Vol / 14h30-16h30 astronomie (dans l'observatoire)_

 _Mercredi 8h30-10h30 Sortilèges 10h30-12h30 DCFM/ 14h30-16h30 botanique_

 _Jeudi 8h30-10h30 DFCM 10h30-12h30 Métamorphose / 14h30-16h30 vol_

 _Vendredi 8h30-10h30 Potion 10h30-12h30 Astronomie (observatoire) /_

 _Les repas sont de 7h30 à 8h15, de 12h30 à 14h15 et de 18h45 à 19h45. Les élèves doivent être dans leur dortoirs à 20h00. En tant que première année, votre couvre-feu est à 21h00._

 _La bibliothèque est ouverte aux élèves de 7h à 19h. Dès la semaine prochaine, l'inscription à différents clubs se déroulant en fin de journée ou le week-end sera possible._

 _Vous êtes attendu à 17h00 à l'infirmerie pour votre bilan médical annuel._

 _Vous trouvez au dos de ce document un plan de l'école vous permettant d'apprendre à vous repérer dans ce labyrinthe._

Harry était hautement satisfait, il aurait beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque tout en ayant des moments pour des loisirs. De plus, il espérait que le bilan médical lui permettrait d'avoir des lunettes de vue adaptées et ainsi d'avoir moins souvent des migraines.

Une fois restaurés, les premières années de Poufsouffle accompagnés de ceux de Serdaigle suivirent le Professeur Chourave pour leur premier cours de la journée. Les serres étaient au fond du parc, il y en avait des petites, des moyennes et des immenses, toutes faites de verres translucides, Harry pouvait voir les milliers de plante qui vivaient là. Ils s'installèrent en serre n°1. Ils étaient quatorze en tout, naturellement, les filles se sont placées d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre.

\- Bienvenue à votre premier cours de botanique, chantonna leur professeur. Aussi je vais vous expliquer qu'est-ce qu'exactement la botanique et son objectif et en quoi un sorcier se doit de maitriser au minima cette matière.

S'en suivi un cours vraiment passionnant. Harry, obligé de jardiner dans sa famille n'en appréciait pas moins la tâche. Les plantes dans le monde magique étaient variées, elles pouvaient être gardienne d'un lieu pour les plus hargneuses ou donner volontairement des feuilles, tiges, sèves, graines … nécessaires en potion. Certaines étaient conscientes et d'autre à l'instar des plantes non-magiques étaient juste des plantes. Pour chaque espèce, une technique différente pour prendre soin de la plante, pour la récolter, où pour les plus dangereuses, s'en défendre. Harry confirma dans ce cour sa passion pour les plantes. Il obtient même 5 points pour sa maison en chatouillant une racine qui essayait d'agripper Justin. Le professeur Chourave, les relâcha un peu plus tôt pour qu'ils aient le temps d'aller chercher leurs affaires de potion et de sortilège et d'atteindre leur salle de cours.

Ils patientèrent devant la salle et à 10h30 pile, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaitre leur terrifiant professeur de potion.

\- Installez-vous par deux et en silence ! sa voix froide claquant sur les murs de pierre.

Harry se hâta de s'installer, il se mit en binôme avec Susan et attendit les instructions.

\- Vous pouvez ranger vos baquettes, énonça-t-il en fixant quelques Serdaigles qui les avaient sorties. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Ce cours vous demandera de la rigueur et de la prudence sous peine de vous faire exploser.

Harry notait avec soin tout ce que disait son professeur, il ne vit pas le Professeur Snape le fixer d'un regard d'abîme.

\- Mr. Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité, susurra-t-il, qu'obtient-on en mélangeant de l'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry avait sursauté à l'entente de son nom, il ne comprenait pas le ton de son professeur. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait lu dans le train.

\- Un mélange qui est la base de la potion, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant qui est un puissant somnifère, Monsieur, énonça religieusement le Poufsouffle

Snape était plus qu'étonné. Le jeune Potter était son cauchemar personnifié, fils de son bourreau d'école et de la seule personne qu'il ait pu qualifier d'amie. Il s'attendait à de l'arrogance, de l'ignorance, à un James Potter miniature. Mais le comportement du jeune sorcier l'intriguait, déjà Poufsouffle ! il s'attendait à ce qu'il aille à Gryffondor comme ses parents avant lui. Et là une réponse juste et respectueuse prouvant qu'il avait lu son livre de cours jusqu'au bout, cette information étant dans les dernières pages. Severus de savais que penser. Aussi il continua

\- Miss Turpin, Où trouveriez-vous un bézoard ? interrogea-t-il une Serdaigle brune

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre Monsieur, répondit-elle scrupuleusement

\- Bien, Mr Macmillan, quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Ernie regarda son professeur les yeux écarquillés, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, s'excusa-t-il

\- Mr Potter ?

\- C'est la même plante professeur, aussi connue sous le nom d'aconit.

\- Bien, 5 points par bonnes réponses

Snape ne se reconnaissait plus, mais en même temps, les premières années connaissaient rarement les réponses, par exemple dans sa classe Gryffondor-Serpentard, seule Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy ont su y répondre. Ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas, c'est que dans cette précédente classe, il n'avait pas attribué de point. Harry, lui était ravi, il avait compris qu'il avait passé le test de son professeur, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ce-dernier avait voulu le tester.

\- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons commencer l'étude de la potion Pimentine, qui peut me dire quel est son effet ?

Un Serdaigle répondit que c'était une potion contre le rhume mais quel avait comme effet secondaire de faire fumée les oreilles plusieurs heures et d'être horriblement pimenté. Cela inquiéta Harry, depuis que Dudley l'avait forcé à manger une boite entière de piments rouges, il ne supportait plus que des saveurs douces, il espérait vraiment ne jamais à avoir boire cette potion. Le professeur Snape marqua les instructions au tableau, Harry, pendant ce temps, ouvrit son manuel à la page de la Pimentine. Ce n'était pas une potion très compliquée mais il fallait bien couper les ingrédients.

 _La Potion Pimentine_

 _Ingrédients_

 _6 piments fantôme murs à coupé en lamelle d'un millimètre_

 _Un crin de licorne_

 _5 épines de rose_

 _3 brins de lavande coupée pour faire deux centimètres_

 _Une queue de souris blanche coupée en morceau d'un centimètre_

 _Mettez un chaudron en étain remplit d'un litre d'eau sur un feu doux_

 _Ajoutez la moitié des lamelles de piments préalablement coupés, en espaçant d'une seconde chaque lamelle. La potion devenir rouge grenat_

 _Patientez cinq minutes, une fois votre potion vermillon, tourner trois fois à rythme régulier dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en commençant à midi. Votre potion doit devenir jaune soleil._

 _Ajoutez le crin de licorne en vérifiant qu'il n'ait pas de racine. Votre potion devient bleu ciel._

 _Tournez cinq fois à rythme régulier dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en commençant à trois heures. La potion devient mauve._

 _Ajoutez en même temps les morceaux de queue de souris, si le dernier morceau ne fait pas un centimètre ne l'ajoutez pas._

 _Tournez, sans attendre dix fois dans le sens Inverse des aiguilles d'une montre à rythme régulier en commençant à neuf heures. Votre potion doit être gris clair._

 _Retirez votre chaudron du feu et patientez six minutes. Le gris devient presque blanc._

 _Ajoutez les cinq épines de roses et les 3 brins de lavandes de deux centimètres. Votre potion doit être mauve._

 _Remettez votre chaudron sur un feu doux et ajoutez le restant des piments en gardant toujours une seconde d'écart entre chaque lamelle. Votre potion est pourpre._

 _Retirez-la du feu et tourner quinze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en commençant à six heures, gardez un rythme régulier. Votre potion finale doit être rose pale. Attendez dix minutes avant de la mettre dans des fioles._

Harry comprenait bien la potion, en revanche il avait peur de ne pas couper assez minutieusement ses piments aussi il leva la main.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Mr Potter.

\- Comment bien couper ses piments en lamelle ?

Snape était agréablement étonné, la plupart des novices en potions charcutaient les piments et obtenait une potion certes qui soignait mais de justesse.

\- Voyez-vous le couteau très épais à votre droite ? c'est en fait, un couteau composé de quatre lames espacées d'un millimètre. Servez-vous en pour couper vos piments dans la largeur et non dans la longueur. Pendant les temps d'attente, je tiens à ce que vous m'écrivez l'évolution de votre potion la plus détaillée possible, ainsi si vous faites une erreur vous pourrez plus facilement l'identifier.

Harry attaqua la préparation de sa potion. Il était très concentré. A côté de son chaudron il avait placé le nuancier de couleurs détachable prévu dans son livre de cours. Il suivait à la lettre les directives de la recette et se servait des sabliers sur son plan de travail, correspondant à toutes les durées de la potion. Il terminait de tourner sa potion après avoir ajouté la queue de souris quand il vit que Susan s'apprêtait à ajouter ses épines de rose le chaudron toujours sur le feu.

\- Susan, non ! il faut que tu enlèves ton chaudron du feu avant !

Susan suspendit son geste et relu attentivement les instructions, elle posa rapidement ses épines et retira sa potion du feu.

\- Merci, Harry, j'aurais ruiné ma potion sinon !

\- Et votre chaudron aurait explosé Miss Bones, soyez plus attentive, 5 points pour vous Mr Potter pour avoir réagi à temps.

Harry se remis à respirer, il ne pensait pas d'une erreur sur une potion de première année pouvait entraîner des explosions ! Ils avaient eu chaud. Harry pu finir sa potion, il était très content de sa potion rose, qui n'était qu'à deux nuances de celle demandée.

Snape observa sa classe, sur les quatorze élèves, dix avaient une potion correcte (entre 4 et 6 nuances d'écart avec celle demandée) deux en avaient fait une médiocre (plus de 6 nuances), Mr Macmillan l'avait complétement loupée, sa potion étant verte. Potter avait fait une très bonne potion de Pimentine à seulement deux nuances du résultat attendus qu'il pourrait donner à Pomfresh pour ses patients. C'était une de ses meilleures classes de potions depuis au moins dix ans. Snape sentit ses épaules se relâcher. Il pourrait être bien plus pédagogue avec cette classe, dans les autres, il était obligé d'être extrêmement sévère pour limiter le plus possible les accidents, les élèves étant inattentif et ne s'intéressant pas à la matière. Ses classes Gryffondor-Serpentard étaient les pires, se lançant des ingrédients dans les chaudrons ennemis, c'est un miracle que les cachots n'aient pas encore explosés. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de dire à Dumbledore qu'il faudrait changer la composition des classes, le directeur maintenait que mêler ces deux Maisons aidait à la coopération intermaisons. Snape se doutait que le vénérable sorcier avait un plan secret, il espérait juste que cela n'empirerait pas la situation.

\- Mr Macmillan, votre potion est ratée, je retire 1 points à votre Maison, Miss Johns et Mr Erington vous ni ne gagner ni ne perdez de points, vos potions sont hautement perfectibles. Mr Potter pour votre potion qui est presque parfaite, je vous accorde trois points et tous les autres vous obtenez deux points pour vos potions correctes. Nous allons encore travailler trois séances sur cette potion, pour le prochain cours veuillez me mettre à l'écrit le dérouler de votre potion, là où vous avez fait des erreurs et là où vous pouvez vous améliorez. Avant de refaire la potion nous regarderons tous ensembles vos écrits, chacun étant susceptibles de faire chacune des erreurs que vous avez produites aujourd'hui.

Puis le Professeur, beaucoup moins terrifiant qu'au début les laissa sortir un peu plus tôt. Severus était pensif, le jeune Potter ressemblait au niveau du caractère bien plus à Lily qu'à James. Il s'avoua que si Harry avait été envoyer à Gryffondor, il n'aurait jamais laissé une chance au jeune sorcier de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas son père.

Les élèves sortant de Potions furent rejoints par leurs préfets respectifs qui les accompagnèrent se restaurer à la Grande Salle.

Comme au petit déjeuner, Harry ne prit que de petites quantités de nourriture mais il savoura ces mets délicieux avec délectation. La rumeur comme quoi Snape avait attribué des points à leur classe fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Les Poufsouffles des années supérieures vinrent leur demander comment s'était passé leur cours. Susan devint de facto leur porte-parole et expliqua le dérouler de leur cours de potion. Quand ils surent qu'Harry avait obtenue pas moins de 18 points, ils le regardèrent avec des yeux de morue. Les mauvaises langues (principalement Serpentard) y virent un traitement de faveur pour le « Sauveur». Mais Harry ne faisait pas grand cas des commérages et s'en préoccupait comme de sa première chaussette. Le jeune Poufsouffle, n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner en cours de potion.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Gabriel accompagna ses premières années en classe de sortilège, ce cours était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Harry appréhendait un peu ce cours, ne s'étant jamais servi de sa baquette de houx.

Un petit professeur les attendait, perché sur une pile de grimoires. Ils s'installèrent dans un genre de tribune et attendirent que le Professeur Flitwick prenne la parole.

\- Bienvenue jeune gens, en cours de sortilèges. Les sortilèges sont la base de la magie. Ils tiennent à trois choses, l'intention, le geste et la formule. Voici un exemple, _Lumos._

La baguette du professeur s'alluma d'une lumière chatoyante

 _\- Nox_ et la baguette s'éteignit.

\- Nous allons commencer l'année par l'apprentissage du sort _lumos_. Aujourd'hui vous aller apprendre le geste et la formule latine. Sachez qu'il y a autant de formule que de langues.

Le petit professeur se tourna vers un tableau noir et y dessina comme un s minuscule en attaché. Une barre oblique qui monte et un arrondi qui revient à l'intérieur. Au bout d'une heure et demi de cours où les élèves s'entraient en duo, leur professeur leur proposa d'essaye de mettre une attention dans leur geste et leur formule, ils devaient vouloir que leur baguette s'allume.

Harry se concentra, il visualisait son mouvent et la formule mais au final sans intention ça ne servait à rien. Alors il ne pensa qu'à de la lumière, pure et éblouissante. Il ferma les yeux, fit le geste

 _\- Lumos_

La baguette d'Harry s'alluma telle une étoile dans la salle de cours. Une Gryffondor, Granger, avait aussi réussi bien que de moindre intensité.

\- Regardez tous Miss Granger et M. Potter ont réussi, splendide, 5 points chacun.

Harry était ravi de sa réussite, lui qui était persuadé d'échouer en pratique de la magie. Il se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement fatigué.

\- Le cours est fini les enfants, Mr Potter, Miss Granger pouvez-vous restez un moment s'il-vous-plait ? demanda Flitwick.

Harry et Hermione patientèrent jusqu'au départ de leur camarade, le professeur s'approcha d'eux en leur tendant une fiole chacun. Au vu de la couleur, Harry supposait que c'était peut-être un philtre revigorant.

\- Tenez, c'est une potion pour restituer vos forces, c'est un de vos premiers actes magiques important et cela épuise, aussi cela vous fera du bien.

Harry prit tout de suite la potion, elle avait un goût bizarre mais doux, il sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre dans son corps et sentit la chappe de fatigue jusqu'à lors pesante, s'envoler.

\- Merci Professeur, ça fait du bien.

Hermione qui avait bu la potion avait également meilleure mine. Munie de son plan, et après avoir dit au revoir au professeur, elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Harry quant à lui demanda au professeur s'il ne pouvait pas lui indiquer le chemin pour l'infirmerie. Le jeune sorcier y arriva sans encombre et même légèrement en avance.

* * *

Une nouvelle famille

Harry fut rejoint par trois camarades de premières années un de chaque Maison. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une femme assez âgée portant un tablier et une coiffe d'infirmière.

\- Bonjour, je suis Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Veuillez entrer.

L'infirmerie n'était pas très grande, deux rangées de lits face à face étaient séparées par des paravents. Au fond une pièce vitrée se tenait, sans doute le bureau de Pomfresh. Le professeur Snape se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

\- Nous allons vous recevoir à deux cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes par personnes, vous aller commencer dit-elle en désignant le Gryffondor.

Avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaître trois chaises et fit signes aux élèves de s'assoir. Cela dura moins de cinq minutes pour le Gryffondor, plus d'un quart d'heure pour la Serpentard qui sortit avec des yeux rouges mais avec une démarche plus apaisée. Ce fut au tour du Serdaigle, qui ne resta que quelques minutes avec les deux adultes. Harry se retrouva seul dans l'infirmerie. Poppy lui fit signe de venir.

\- Allongez-vous Mr Potter, je vais vous lancer un sort diagnostique pendant que le professeur Snape vous posera des questions d'ordre général, ce n'est aucunement douloureux.

\- Monsieur Potter, quand était la dernière fois que vous avez vu un médecin ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, ah si une fois aux urgences, quand tante Pétunia m'a brulé avec la poêle, mais c'était la seule fois.

Snape s'horrifia, Pétunia ? Dumbledore avait placé le fils de sa Lily chez PETUNIA !? le Directeur allait en entendre parler, qui sait comment se gamin avait été traité chez cette horrible mégère. Le sorcier regarda sa collègue qui lisait au fur et à mesure le parchemin de diagnostic, il la vit pâlir de plus en plus ne le rassurant pas quant à l'enfance du jeune Pousouffle. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Poppy lancer un sort de sommeil à Harry qui tomba comme une masse.

Livide, Poppy tendit le parchemin à son collègue.

 _Diagnostique Harry James Potter_

 _Malnutrition_

 _Ulcère_

 _Défaut d'immunité (absence de quelconque vaccin)_

 _Poignet gauche fracturé_

 _Genou droit déboité_

 _Myopie aggravée_

 _Rein droit difonctionnel_

 _Souffle au cœur_

 _Infection généralisée_

 _Début de Rhume_

Severus s'assit abruptement sur la chaise à coté du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que le jeune garçon étendu sur le lit, qu'il avait été si près de détester, avait eu la même enfance que lui si ce n'est pire. Il regarda amorphe Poppy lancé des sorts de reconstruction osseuse, c'était extrêmement douloureux, voilà pourquoi elle avait endormi son patient.

Dans un sursaut et une envolée de cape, Severus se dirigea vers le laboratoire pour préparer la fournée de potions dont aura besoin le jeune Potter, Potion de Nutrition, Potion de Soin, Potion œil vif et Pimentine …

Du côté de l'infirmerie, une fois passé le choc, Poppy sentait monter une colère sans nom contre Dumbledore, combien de fois avait-elle assistée à une prise de bec entre Minerva qui s'inquiétait, à raison, pour le fils de Lily et James et Albus lui rétorquer qu'il vérifiait lui-même et que le jeune sorcier se portait comme un charme. Poppy envoya un patronus à Pomona et Minerva pour qu'elles viennent à l'infirmerie. C'est ainsi qu'une marmotte argentée partit chercher les deux enseignantes qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Se passant de mot, l'infirmière leur tendit le parchemin. Une fois la lecture finie, elle vit une Minerva McGonagall rouge de rage, se diriger d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau dictatorial en insultant Albus de tous les noms. Pomona, s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait libérée Severus et pris la main de son jeune Poufsouffle dans la sienne, la mine inquiète.

Le silence se fit dans la petite infirmerie, les deux femmes observaient la respiration d'Harry, les mêmes pensées les habitant, comment faire pour qu'Harry n'ait pas à remettre les pieds chez ses bourreaux !?

Severus revint alors chargé de potions qu'il aligna sur la déserte devant le lit du patient.

\- Il va falloir le réveiller Poppy, il faut lui administrer rapidement certaines potions.

Poppy se résigna et lanca un _Enervate_. Harry papillonna des yeux. Il fixa un instant le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie puis sentit sa main, prise en étau dans une autre main. Il leva les yeux et quel fut son étonnement de voir sa directrice de Maison le fixer avec tendresse et inquiétude. Snape se racla la gorge attirant toute suite l'attention du malade.

\- Mr Potter, Madame Pomfresh vous a endormi car votre diagnostique était inquiétant. Elle a pu reconsolider vos os pendant ce temps. J'ai moi-même fait quelques potions pour votre santé.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, c'est la première fois que des adultes s'inquiétaient de sa santé. Il prit la première potion que lui tendit son professeur de Potion, celle de soin. Après l'avoir bu, il sentit sa légère mais permanente douleur s'évanouir. Il respira un bon étant beaucoup moins compressé qu'habituellement.

\- Voici une potion pour vos yeux puis de la pimentine pour notre début de rhume.

Harry commença à paniquer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas boire la forte potion, il commença à hyperventiler, ses souvenirs de Dudley l'obligeant à manger de force les piments, l'envahissant. Severus fut tout de suite inquiet de cette réaction, il eut à peine le temps de s'approcher qu'Harry faisait une crise de panique.

\- Harry, Harry, calme-toi, dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète, chuchota Pomona à l'oreille de son protégé.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, il était pris dans ses mauvais souvenirs qui jusque là étaient plus ou moins parqués par les histoires imaginaires qu'il s'inventait. Ses yeux commencèrent à se révulser. Réactif, et étant déjà passer par là, Severus lança un doux _légilimens_ à Harry. Il se retrouva plongé dans les cauchemars de l'enfant. Il vit un gros garçon forcé un Harry plus jeune et plus malingre à manger des piments, il comprit alors ce qui avait déclenché la crise, la Pimentine. Il chercha Harry dans ce fouillis de souvenirs, il le trouva prostré dans un coin. Il s'approcha doucement pour pas l'effrayer et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Harry, tu n'es plus là-bas, tu es dans l'infirmerie Poudlard, tu n'y ne retournera pas, jamais ! Si tu ne veux pas de Pimentine, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai une autre potion ou je modifierai celle là pour quelle n'est pas le goût de piment. Mais reviens vers nous Harry, tu n'as pas avoir peur, Pomona, Poppy, Minerva et moi allons te protéger. Lui dit doucement Severus en lui tentant la main.

A ce discours, Harry releva la tête et posa sa main dans celle de son professeur. Tout d'un coup il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. McGonagall et le Directeur était présent. Harry ferma les yeux soudain très fatigué.

\- Dors, Bonhomme, tu as été très courageux, tu l'as bien mérité chuchota Severus, revenu à lui.

Harry se laissa aller, rassuré.

Pendant Harry dormait du sommeil du juste, Poppy les fit sortir de l'infirmerie. Le grand Albus Dumbledore se trouva avec quatre de ses plus proches collègues en face de lui, noir de colère. Il s'avait bien qu'il s'était trompé, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, à qui d'autre aurais t'il pu confié Harry sans que celui-ci soit adulé ?

Celle qui pris la parole, d'une voix dure et sèche qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, étonna tout le monde

\- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, DE QUEL DROIT AVEZ-VOUS LAISSER HARRY CHEZ SES MONSTRES ! Ah oui vous pensez toujours avoir raison grand sorcier que vous être, d'être celui qui doit décider ! Avez-vous au moins lu le testament des Potters ? Avez-vous prévenu la Protection de l'Enfance Magique pour qu'ils puissent faire des contrôles ? De quel droit c'est vous qui avait décidé ? Harry n'est malheureusement pas le seul orphelin de guerre et vous ne les avaient pas placés où vous vouliez pour autant ! Vous n'avez aucune excuse VIEUX FOU, vous allez rectifier le tir, Harry ne remettre plus jamais les pieds chez ses foutus monstres ! termina Chourave en hurlant

Albus était statufié, il n'y avait pas pensé, ni le testament, ni la protection de l'enfance, rien, juste son idée idéale de la famille où une tante est forcement ravie d'accueillir son neveu orphelin. Mais il aurait dû y penser, il connaissait pourtant l'histoire de Severus et de certain Serpentard qui n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Albus chancela, il avait failli, et c'était un enfant qui en avait payer le prix.

Les trois autres adultes étaient pour le moins choqués, leur collègue la plus douce, la plus aimable venait de hurler ses quatre vérités au mage le plus puissant du siècle. Puis ils furent témoin de la prise de conscience de Dumbledore manquant de s'évanouir sous le poids de ses fautes.

Severus alla discrètement rejoindre ses appartement pendant que Poppy avait invité tout le monde boire un Whisky Pur Feu dans son bureau, histoire de se remettre de leurs émotions. Arrivé chez lui, il s'agenouilla dans la cheminée, pris un peu de poudre de cheminette et dit distinctement :

\- Communication Gingotts ! en plongeant la tête dans l'âtre.

Un gobelin surpris, vit apparaître la tête du maître des potions le plus réputé du siècle, il appela rapidement son directeur, Ragnök.

\- Que puis-je faire pour Lord Snape-Prince ? demande mielleusement le Gobelin

\- M'expliquer pourquoi le testament des Potters n'a jamais été ouvert et me le communiquer séance tenante, claqua la voix sèche du potionniste.

La créature blanchit, il savait bien que ça lui retomberait dessus un jour, il fit mander Gripsec en charge des comptes Potters avec une copie du-dit testament.

Ce dernier arriva, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard, enfin son directeur allait payer pour avoir tenté de flouer ses clients, lui qui appréciait grandement la jeune Lily Potter, toujours polie avec lui.

\- Poussez-vous Lord Snape-Prince, j'arrive avec le testament, je serais le témoin qui attestera que l'Héritier Potter a bien été notifié du testament de ses parents.

Severus se dégagea de la cheminée juste à temps pour voir arriver le gobelin. Ils se rendirent tous deux à l'infirmerie. Le Directeur de Serpentard adora le reflet d'abattement apparu sur le visage vieillissant d'Albus.

\- Poppy, peux-tu réveiller Harry, je crois qu'il a besoin d'entendre ce qui va suivre.

L'infirmière s'approcha doucement de son patient et mis la main sur son épaule pour appliquer de légère secousse.

\- Harry, Harry, réveille-toi petit, il y a des choses que tu dois entendre chuchota-t-elle doucement

Harry papillota des yeux, il se sentait mieux et se souvenait de l'aide de son professeur de potion pendant sa crise de panique due à la Pimentine. Poppy l'aida à s'installer dans le lit pour qu'il soit en position assise.

\- Harry, voici le Gobelin chargé de ton compte, il est ici avec le testament de tes parents, expliqua tranquillement Snape

Le Poufsouffle reconnu immédiatement le Gobelin qui l'avait emmené dans les entrailles de la Banque

\- Bonjour Gripsec, ravi de vous revoir, répondit Harry dans un bâillement

Le Gobelin se rengorgea, voilà un petit sorcier sympathique, tout d'abord il était un des rares qui lui avait demandé son nom mais en plus il s'en souvenait et l'avait reconnu. McGonagall avait métamorphosé différents objets en chaise pour que tous puissent s'assoir autour du petit lit. Gripsec déposa le parchemin sur la déserte devant lui et passa sa griffe dessus, et on entendit alors.

 _ **Testament de James Fleamont Potter et de Lily Evans épouse Potter**_

 _ **Moi, Lord James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit déclare que si je venais à mourir prématurément, c'est que Peter Pettigrow, notre gardien du secret nous a trahis. Je laisse tous mes biens et mon titre ainsi que la garde de mon fils unique Harry à mon épouse Lily Potter.**_

 _ **Dans le cas où mon épouse m'a suivi dans la tombe, je lègue tous mes biens et mon titre de Lord à mon fils Harry James Potter. Je confie sa garde à mon frère de cœur, Lord Sirius Black, ce n'est pas ta faute mon ami, tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour la trahison de Queuedever. Si jamais Sirius Black est en incapacité de prendre soin de son filleul, nous le confions à sa marraine, Lady Londubat. Nous avions également pensé à notre ami Remus Lupin, mais son statut de loup-garou l'empêchera d'obtenir la garde d'Harry. Enfin si Lady Londubat ne peut pas accueillir Harry, je le confie à Severus Snape. Severus, je sais au combien j'étais dangereux et immature à l'école, et par cette lettre je m'excuse sincèrement du tort que je t'ai causé. Ma Lily te fait confiance, Severus, tu resteras toujours pour elle son premier et meilleur ami.**_

 _ **Moi Lady Lily Potter, saine de corps et d'esprit déclare que si je venais à mourir avec mon mari, je confie mon fils à ses personnes dans cet ordre. Tout d'abord à Sirius Black, parrain de mon fils, à Alice Londubat, la marraine d'Harry et une chère amie et enfin à Severus Snape, mon ami, mon presque frère. La guerre nous a séparé mais je te fais confiance pour être présent dans la vie de mon fils et de l'aimer comme je l'aimerai toujours. Je refuse que mon enfant soit en contact avec ma sœur Pétunia Dursley et sa famille.**_

 _ **Harry, mon tout petit, ne doute jamais que tes parents t'aiment. Soit heureux, fils, et rejoins nous dans le plus longtemps possible.**_

 _ **Lord et Lady Potter**_

Un silence religieux fit écho à la fin du testament. Dumbledore était tétanique, mais qu'avait-il fait ? S'il avait fait ouvrit le testament des Potters plus tôt, Sirius Black ne serait pas mort en prison, Harry aurait été élevé par Severus qui jamais ne l'aurait jamais idolâtré. Il s'était tellement trompé.

Une larme solitaire glissa sur la joue cireuse du maitre des potions, sa Lily ne l'avait pas oublié, elle lui avait pardonné et lui confiait son fils.

Pomona, Poppy et Minerva étaient quant à elle très soulagées, ce testament leur apportait la solution sur un plateau d'argent. Harry aurait officiellement un tuteur en la personne du maitre des potions.

Harry était submergé par ses émotions, il avait entendu la voix de ses parents. Il chercha son professeur du regard, une fois qu'il eut accrocher le regard onyx, Harry envoya tout l'espoir qu'il avait d'avoir une famille. Snape de son coté se fit alpaguer par ce regard si vert et si semblable à ceux de Lily transmettant un tel besoin d'amour. Il s'approcha doucement d'Harry et s'assit sur son petit lit à hauteur de ses hanches et il ouvrit juste ses bras où un petit garçon, heureux comme jamais vint s'y réfugier.

\- Je t'avais promis que tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, tu resteras avec moi, d'accord ? murmura Severus dans les cheveux d'ébène de son nouveau fils

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'acquiescement d'Harry. L'assemblé autour d'eux était émue, voir ce sévère maitre des potions serré avec affection le fils de James Potter, c'était à se demander, s'ils n'avaient pas abusé du Whisky pur Feu.

Severus donna les potions à Harry excepté la Pimentine, puis lui intima de s'allonger pour dormir, il fit demander un elfe de maison pour qu'un repas attende Harry à son réveil. Chaque adulte repartit dans ses appartements respectifs pour réfléchir à la soirée mouvementée à laquelle ils venaient de participer. Gripsec repartit par la cheminée par laquelle il était venu, hautement satisfait de sa soirée, il sentait la place de directeur de la branche Anglaise de Gringotts se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Albus n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se faisait vieux. Au vu des éléments de la soirée, il s'était décidé, cette année serait la dernière, en juin il prendra sa retraite, Minerva fera une parfaite directrice et Filius un directeur adjoint compétent.

* * *

SIX ANS APRES

C'est le jour de la remise des diplômes, Harry Snape-Potter, n'a qu'une hâte c'est de voir la fierté dans les yeux de son père.

Il se remémora avec un sourire, l'été qui avait suivi sa première année, ça n'avait pas été facile, d'accepter que quelqu'un l'aime même Severus, et ce cher maitre des potions avait dû se faire à l'idée qu'il avait un fils. Mais bon an mal an, il avait trouvé leur rythme et ils ne changeraient la situation pour rien au monde.

Harry était fébrile, après la remise des diplômes, il présentera sa fiancée à son père, bon, il se doutait que Severus était potentiellement déjà au courant.

La directrice McGonagall se leva

\- Une nouvelle année s'achève, avec son lot de diplômés, cela a été un plaisir de vous accueillir pendant ces sept années et puisse le futur vous être favorable !

Elle appela ensuite chaque élève pour lui tendre son diplôme.

\- Harry Snape-Potter, Major de promotion dit Minerva en lui tendant son diplôme un sourire plein de fierté sur les lèvres.

Harry vit ses amis l'applaudir, il y avait bien sûr Ernie et Justin, qui s'étaient enfin mis en couple cette année, Hannah dans les bras de Neville qui devenu un ami cher. Harry ne désespère pas de trouver une potion pour ramener les parents de Neville. Hermione, heureuse même si un peu jalouse tenant la main de son fiancé, Draco, lui aussi dans le peloton de tête. Et enfin, elle, la plus belle, ils en avaient mis du temps pour se rendre compte que c'était un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié qui les liait, sa Susan qui lui fit un sourire radieux.

Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être le plus heureux des hommes, mais parfois il se demandait ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas été répartit à Poufsouffle. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

FIN

Voilà pour ma première fic courte, j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience


End file.
